


Who are you kissing?

by sonicsora



Series: Brütal Prompt Fics [1]
Category: Brütal Legend
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:25:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 51
Words: 14,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsora/pseuds/sonicsora
Summary: 50 Prompts, various pairings. Who Romances Who?Various pairings within. Each chapter is titled with the pairing it is about!





	1. #1 - Don't Look - Lita/Ophelia

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a prompt table I have for fic writing. I asked folks in the Brutal Legend discord for pairings and Prompts!
> 
> I'll do my best to mark pairings on chapter headers along with if its canon or a straight up AU. Since I want this to be easy for people to navigate through given its divided nature.

She curled her fingers tiredly through the other woman’s hair. The thrum of a dull ache was easy enough to ignore in the moment. The world only consisted of the two of them. Nothing else mattered in the moment. Nothing else ever really would.

Ophelia just wanted to exist in this moment with Lita for as long as possible.

Ophelia exhaled, eyelids feeling heavy as she pressed forward, intertwining her legs with Lita’s. Being close to the other woman was at least making her feel less- tired to some extent.

Lita’s eye flutter open, blue eyes equally as tired, equally as unfocused. A long night of fighting meant the two collapsed together in their tent without much of a word to anyone else. Ironheade could party as much as they wanted for their victory, but the two women needed a reprieve from the action in some capacity. There would always be another victory party, there would always be beer, but there wouldn't be that elated first night of finally having one another after so long.

“Don’t Look.” Ophelia advises gently. Her fingers moving across the other woman’s jawline. “Don’t look away.”

Lita nodded mutely, leaning in to kiss the other woman eagerly. Ophelia gladly deepened the kiss, pressing closer to the blonde woman now wanting to bask in the moment.

Neither wanted to part. 

Not right now, not ever.

Not after everything that had happened.


	2. #2 - They'll Never Know - Lita/Ophelia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU Prompt- They'll Never Know
> 
> Her hands balled up the fabric, whimpering as she clung to the other girl. “Please, _please_.” 
> 
> Lita snarled shoving the other teenager off of her. She refused to meet Ophelia’s eyes, “Get- Get off of me!” She dusted herself off, quick to put distance between herself and Ophelia. The younger girl tried to grab onto Lita again to no avail. The blonde wasn’t letting Ophelia get close to her again. She couldn’t, not anymore. 
> 
> The brunette sniffled, crumpling onto the ground, shaking openly now. The sun was dipping over the horizon and two teenagers were in their sanctuary under the school’s bleachers. A place they would escape to after the final bell rang, where they could be themselves. It reeked of beer, burnt grass and piss, but it was the best they had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider this a random Band AU ;V

Her hands balled up the fabric, whimpering as she clung to the other girl. “Please, _please_.” 

Lita snarled shoving the other teenager off of her. She refused to meet Ophelia’s eyes, “Get- Get off of me!” She dusted herself off, quick to put distance between herself and Ophelia. The younger girl tried to grab onto Lita again to no avail. The blonde wasn’t letting Ophelia get close to her again. She couldn’t, not anymore. 

The brunette sniffled, crumpling onto the ground, shaking openly now. The sun was dipping over the horizon and two teenagers were in their sanctuary under the school’s bleachers. A place they would escape to after the final bell rang, where they could be themselves. It reeked of beer, burnt grass and piss, but it was the best they had. 

“Don’t leave me.” Her plea was finally met with a disgusted look from the blonde. Lita rubbed at her cheek, frowning openly. She was on the verge of crying herself and barely just holding it back. 

“They’ll never know. They can never know. I promise.”

“You’ve made a lot of promises, Ophelia, but, you haven’t kept many.” She dug her heel into the dying grass underfoot. She kicked a loose cigarette butt aside as the silence hung over them. Neither girl was sure what to do or say. Ophelia cried into her hands, whimpering still. “Just… leave me alone.” 

“Why-? Why now?” 

Lita shook her head, grim faced still avoiding Ophelia’s direct gaze. “Forget this. Forget me.” She stormed away, ducking under the lowest bleacher, crawling out and running across the football field. She forced herself not to look back. When she was safely at home, she finally let herself cry whilst ripping up pictures she had of herself and Ophelia together. The ripped up polaroids were left out by the garbage. 

—— 

Lita’s heart leapt into her throat at the sight of the gorgeous woman on stage. Dark eyes, dark hair, pale skin caught the stage lighting so easily. She was striking enough the blonde woman had to lean into her brother. 

“Who-?” 

Lars rolled his eyes fondly. He smiled a little at his sister, patting her arm gently. “That’s our main competition, the Razor Girls.” 

“The main singer?” Lita couldn’t take her eyes off of the woman. No one else existed in her world. Not her brother, not their bandmates, not the battle of the bands competition they were waging war in. Ironheade would win, Lita knew that already. She could enjoy the view whilst she could. 

“Ophelia.” 

Lita paused, narrowing her eyes somewhat as she tried to put together why that sounded so familiar. 

_“They’ll never know, they’ll never know!”_ The woman sang fiercely into the microphone, that almost angelic vibe Lita imagined earlier gone in the way of some very passionate rage. _”Forget her, forget me!”_

“ _ **Oh**_.” Lita choked out as realization dawned over her, eyes widening now as she watched the woman sing. 

“Man, we’re gonna get our asses kicked by a hot chick.” Eddie sighed as he joined the group at the edge of the back stage area to peek out at the current band playing. “Think we can ask her out?” 

“We are not collectively asking anyone out.” Lars answered with a snort, lightly punching his boyfriend in the shoulder. “Besides, you’re all mine.” Eddie grinned back, looping an arm around Lars waist. “You bet your sweet Halford Ass I am.” 

Lita for her part was having a crisis. A very gay crisis.


	3. #3 - I Don't Get It - Mangus/Fire Baron

Mangus leaned forward squinting at the letter. After a moment of dead silence he looked back up at Eddie. “I don’t get it.” 

The roadie palm faced at the other man’s words. He dragged his hand down his face, exhaling slowly. This was going to be a long conversation, he could feel it already. “Mangus. It’s a love letter.”

“…Oh! Cool!”

“A love letter to you, man.” He shook the letter back at Mangus who simply furrowed his brows in confusion. “Fire Baron is trying to seduce you.”

“Why doesn’t he like, just come by and ask me out?” The mustached man questioned in turn, taking the letter to give it a more thorough look over. Eddie just dramatically leaned back in the driver's seat of the duce, letting his head thunk against the headrest a bit dramatically. He had been correct, this was going to be a very long conversation. 

“Romance is fucking dead with you people, god damn.” He swore more to himself than Mangus. He sat up a little, leaning towards Mangus now. “Have you never gotten a love letter before?” 

“Well, no. I dunno how to read for one. So this-“ He waved the letter back at Eddie. “Doesn’t mean that much, boss.” 

“…Oh.” Eddie managed with a slow awkward blink. “I- well, I’ll read it to you I guess.”


	4. #4 I Found It - Lita/Ophelia

Her cheek rested against the other woman’s chest. Ophelia gave a lazy exhale as she traced her fingers along the bare expanse of Lita’s belly. The blonde woman barely stirred at the touch, clearly too tired to awaken. A night of partying had left the blonde woman more than dead to the world. Lita snored softly, shifting only vaguely to wrap her arm more around the shorter woman. At best Ophelia could make out a low grunt from Lita in response to the attention.

Ophelia was torn between dropping back off to sleep or staying up to enjoy the moment. The urge to get up was there given the back of her mouth tasted awful from the drinking the night before. The experimental beer on Eddie’s part has been a mistake that had knocked most of Ironheade on its ass within a few drinks. Ophelia wondered what the hell he had even put into it. Thinking back on the night made her snort, rolling her eyes tiredly. 

After so long… this was what Ophelia wanted. A sense of safety, some sense of home. All it took was this. 

She had finally found it. 

The thought made the brunette laugh softly, nuzzling into Lita a little more. “I love you. I love you.” She stated gently against the bare skin of Lita’s chest, taking in her scent and warmth. Lita knew, how could she not after everything that had happened? 

Finally. 

She found it.


	5. #5 - Writing On The Wall - Lita/Eddie

“Come back to camp.” 

Lita stood resolute, shivering as she held onto her halberd. Red painted nails dug into the familiar wooden pole of her weapon, finding familiar grooves to focus on. Her teeth chattered loudly enough she could barely hear the roadie. “I will be fine.” She snarled back, back stiff and stubborn. 

“Lita.” His sigh was far closer now, startling the blonde somewhat. Though the real surprise settled in when the feeling of his arms wrapped around her gently. He pulled her close just holding her against him. “Come home.” 

The flush of warmth and his sudden proximity made the woman’s words of denial catch in her throat. She bites down on her bottom lip firmly, likely to draw blood from the force. 

“Lita.” His breath is warm against her neck, his face presses against the cold skin. “Please.” 

She hates herself in a way for how that much makes her crumble, the blonde loosens her grip on the halberd, letting it fall to turn and fully embrace the man holding her. 

She buries her face into his shoulder. Eddie strokes his fingers through his hair, whispering comforting words as they stand in the snow together. Snowflakes whip through the air, cutting into her exposed skin. She deserves every lash, every brash attack- she couldn’t save Lars. She couldn’t free their people. She doesn’t deserve this, whatever it is.

Grief has changed them. 

Grief has destroyed them

Grief has started something new. Something dangerous and delicate. 

“C’mon, Lita, you’re freezing your ass off.” At some point he had slid his jacket over her shoulders, she hadn’t even realized. The roadie dips down to pick up the halberd from the ground. “We gotta get warm, yeah?”

“Yes.” She agrees tiredly, holding onto his jacket desperately now. Only now does she admit to herself how much she needs this. She wants him, she needs him. 

She doesn't deserve any of it.


	6. #6 - What Now? - Kill Master/Mangus

Mangus rubbed the back of his neck nervously, avoiding the other man’s gaze. Suddenly the dirt underfoot was vastly more interesting than the bassist in front of him. “Oh, uh, hey KM. What up?” 

The Bassist scuffed his boots somewhat, clearly just at loss of what to say. “Not much, figured I’d come by and see ya. Been awhile.” 

What was supposed to be a one night stand sort of… shifted somewhere along the way. Neither of the men were sure what to really think. Kill Master said he didn’t want to date anyone seriously. Mangus didn’t want to make things weird. He gave Kill Master space, but sometimes neither wanted much space. 

Mangus wasn’t sure what the hell to even think right now. He hated how jealous he got over seeing Kill Master with someone else. He wasn’t keeping things casual, he was going back on their deal by having more than lustful feelings for Kill Master. God, he was such a screw up. Mangus hated himself for not keeping his promise. He didn’t deserve Kill Master… 

The dark haired man gave a weak laugh and nod, “Yeah! I mean, it has. Like, a month?” 

“Too long if you ask me.” Mangus could hear the other man patting his pockets, likely looking for a cigarette. Mangus hesitantly glanced over at that, internally wincing at the way his heart leapt the sight of Kill Master’s oddly nervous smile. 

“Y-yeah, I couldn’t agree more.” He found himself reaching out to touch the other man's arm. Kill Master's smile warmed up at that, leaving Mangus feeling weak in the knees.


	7. #7 - One More Inch - Eddie/Fire Baron

Eddie moaned into his arm, bucking his hips forward almost impatiently. His legs were quivering and he felt like he was going crazy. He whined a little as the smaller man withdrew his fingers from Eddie’s lubed ass. 

“Relax.” Fire Baron offered with a faint snort, his attempt a cockiness sounded fairly weak at this point. “You’re getting it.” 

“I want it now.” Eddie stated, on the edge of a pout. Strands of his hair were stuck to his forehead at this point. The two had been idly making out and fooling around to some degree, enough to lose most of their clothing at some point. “Fuck me.” 

“Real demanding for a man whose been cock hungry all day.” He huffed idly, stroking his hand across Eddie’s cock. “What if I want a piece of the action here?” 

“I swear to god, if you don’t fuck me-“ Eddie started, only to be silenced by The Fire Baron pushing the tip of his member into the roadie’s back entrance. “Want some more?” 

“More.” The roadie groaned in kind, chewing on his bottom lip desperately now. So far it had been endless teasing and Eddie felt like he was going to burst if they didn't fuck soon.

“One more inch?” Baron questioned, sliding further in _just_ barely. It was taking all his self control not to just fuck the roadie into the bed. The frustrated and eager expression on Eddie’s face was making it all worth it though. 

“You know I want more than that, you fuckhead.” He snarled, grabbing at Fire Baron’s shoulders demandingly. “Fuck me!” 

The sunglasses clad man just laughed down at Eddie, he leaned down to brush his lips against Eddie's before sitting back up. “Oooh, real bossy. Real eager. I like.”


	8. #8 One More Time - Lars/Fire Baron

He leaned back a little with a huff, tipping his hat back as he exhaled. Somehow he ended up with a little piece of heaven in his lap and was having a hard time really backing off from it. At some point they had ended up on a nice patch of grass far off from the campfire Ironheade had set up. 

“Please- One more time.” Lars gently grabbed his arm, pulling the Fire Baron closer. The pleading look in the bright blue eyes sent a shiver through the black clad man’s spine. He licked his lips, smirking a little. 

“Sweetheart, you’re gonna make my lips fall off by this point.” The man answered with a laugh, though he had no qualms about dipping back in to kiss Lars once again. He grunted a little as he shifted to carefully pin Lars under him, straddling his waist. The blonde man readily wrapped his legs around the Fire Baron’s waist, his arms curling around the other man’s neck. 

The two only broke away after a few moments when they had to breath. “How did the sun itself land down here with us?” Baron whispered against Lars neck, earning a soft airy laugh from the blonde man. He peppered the other man with eager kisses, clearly intending to take this a bit further.

“ **Ahem**.” 

The two awkwardly paused, Lars managed a very awkward choking sound when he realized who had found them. The Fire Baron groaned in irritation sitting up and moving aside so Lars could sit up now himself. 

“L-Lita! Haha, little sister of mine! How nice to see you!”


	9. #9 - Protection - Mangus/Fire Baron

“H-hey! Losers!” Mangus yelled loudly, waving a stick at the demons, chucking a loose rock on hand at the group. Fire Baron could hear the edge of panic in his boyfriend’s voice, he didn’t need to see his face. Not that he could, given he was grounded surrounded by some pissed off demons. His bike had blown up and he was barely clinging to life at this point. Just his god damn luck after getting a boyfriend. “C’mon you kinky freaks!” 

“Mangus, don’t you fucking-“ Fire Baron started, only to be cut off as he’s shoved back by a demon. He coughs into his hand, frustrated by the ache in his chest. He wasn't going to let Mangus die, hell no.

“You losers! Can’t handle one guy with a stick!” Mangus shouted, more rocks rained down on the demons. The rocks were enough to piss the demons off, the Soul Kissers skittered in Mangus direction now leaving Fire Baron where he lay. Mangus kept chucking rocks at the group, keeping their attention solely on him.

“Fuck, fuck!” The shirtless man scrambled to get on his feet, only to be winded by the clear break in his leg. “Shit.” He gasped out, panic managing to get him fully to his feet, break or no. “Get away from him you slimy bastards!” The pain was making his vision swim and body go numb.  
He forced himself forward, stumbling before falling over onto his side. He could see the demons starting to crowd around Mangus. Fire Baron could only imagine what they were doing to the other man. “Fuck!” He slams his fist against the ground angrily.

“C’mere.” Kill Master’s voice cut through the focused haze of anger as the healer yanked the baron onto the back of his bike. 

“Forget me! Help him!” He snarled struggling against the other man’s grip, nearly falling back onto the ground in his haze of rage filled panic. 

“He’s fine, you dumbass.” Kill Master bit out irritably, “Look.” He forced Fire Baron to look at the scene, quickly finding out Mangus had scaled the merch booth nearby, hanging out as Eddie swung in to hack apart the soul kissers. Mangus gave an awkward wave.

“Now shut up and lemme heal ya.” Kill Master forced him to stay seated, plonking back in his bike's driver seat to play the bass.


	10. #10 - Power - Kill Master/Fire Baron

“Yoink!” Was as much warning as Kill Master got before his hat was taken off of his head. He had no real time to react as Fire Baron skittered off with it, cackling. “Gotcher hat!” 

“Fuck!” He sat up fully now, scowling at the baron. “Get the fuck back here with that!” He pushed himself off of his bike. 

“No fucking way! I have the power now!” Fire Baron plopped the cowboy hat upon his own head, grinning widely. “Hello fuckers, its me, the heal man!”

Kill Master narrowed his eyes in kind, “You’re gonna be a dead man in a fucking second.” 

“Bring me your wounded, your weak, your weary as fuck, I’ll heal ‘em!” Fire Baron kept dancing just out of Kill Master’s grasp, grinning all the while. The best the rest of Ironheade could do was watching the scene unfold and Kill Master bodily tackle the shirtless man. The two at this point were rolling around in the loose kicked up dirt around camp. 

“Do you think they’re ever going to just fuck and get it over with?” Lita sighed into her hands, making Eddie choke on his beer. He managed to force himself to swallow what was left to actually speak up. 

“Wait, you mean they _haven’t_ yet?!” 

“If they had, they wouldn’t be rolling on the ground rutting like wild Raptor Elks in heat.” The blonde woman deadpanned motioning at the two men… quite literally rolling around in the dirt. Both seemed a little too into it. They seemed on the edge of kissing every time their faces got closer together.

Eddie paused, cupping his hands around his mouth to shout at the two men, “Just fuck already!”


	11. #11 - Pleasure - Mangus/Fire Baron

He bit at his bottom lip, unable to contain a soft groan. He pressed his cheek against the side of the soft surface of the furred bed. The weight of Fire Baron settled over him made the smaller man’s heart skip a beat. He had to admit this was nice, really nice. The best, even. 

“Oh- _oh_.” He squirmed a little. “Woah.” 

“Hold still.” Fire Baron huffed down at the pot bellied man laid out before him, “I’m working here.” 

“I’m holding still.” Mangus whined a little back as Fire Baron’s skilled hands moved across his bare back, slowly but surely massaging him. He was working out the various kinks and aches Mangus had been carrying around with him. 

“You’re just- really good!” He never had a massage before, so this was nice, weird and a lot new. 

“Yeah, I know. I’ll be even better if you stop squirming.” He pressed a few loose kisses against Mangus’ shoulder blades, nuzzling into the smaller man. Massage time was quickly becoming kiss time at this rate. “I wanna make you feel good, so- let me.” 

Mangus’ breath caught in the back of his throat as he numbly nodded. Eventually he managed to squeak out a simple, “Y-yeah.”


	12. #12 - Waiting - Eddie/Lars

Lars covered his face with his hands, managing to restrain a squeak. Eddie just smirked, flexing a bit more in front of the shirtless man. In the privacy of Lars tent the two finally had a chance to do more than just flirt. Eddie had yanked off his shirt as soon as he got in here to continue showing off for the other man. He wasn’t oblivious to how much Lars stared at him and seemed on the edge of drooling. 

“Like what you see?” 

“Edward-“ He breathed out, spreading his fingers apart to peek at the larger man. “Yes- yes I do.” He quickly closed his fingers back together to cover his eyes, before stealing another peek. Eddie wasn’t unaware of that. It was… really cute. Why was everyone here so damn cute? It had to be illegal. 

“Good, cause, all this waiting you’ve done is paying off.” Eddie flexed both arms, his smirk turning decidedly smugger by the way Lars started to turn bright red. “Ready for a ride, Halford?”

“A-ride?” 

“A ride on my dick.” He offered Lars a playful finger gun in return. Lars nodded, before catching himself. He coughed into his hand in an attempt at dignity. "Ravish me."


	13. #13 - Growing - Lita Halford/Rima

Love can be a strange thing. A mysterious thing that never quite takes a convenient shape. One can never tell just when it waxes or wanes. One cannot predict the valleys of love. 

Lita’s fingers drifted across Rima’s bare arm gently. The hesitance she once had about being this close to anyone has faded. In its place was a soft warm feeling she couldn’t quite put a name to. Much less express in words. The blonde swallowed nervously as Rima smiled at her. It was unguarded, decidedly gentle on the other woman’s face. 

“I never thought you as someone so shy.” Rima teased lightly, shifting in Lita’s loose grip to steal a kiss from the blonde woman. Her painted lips left a trail in their wake as she kissed here and there on Lita’s lips then her face. “My bold warrior, my embolden beloved.” 

“I- no, you.” Lita choked on her words, only making the brunette laugh brightly. “The metal beast has snatched thy tongue. Little do they know, it belongs to me.” She kissed Lita’s chin lightly. She leaned into Lita contentedly happy to relax.

“I love you.” The blonde murmured into Rima’s hair, holding her closer now. 

One can never tell when it grows. Love will always surprise those who least expect it. It continues growing, folding old feelings into new so easily and so unpredictably it continues to leave many mystified.


	14. #14 - He's Gone - Fire Baron/Guardian of Metal

The weight of another baron’s hand against his back jarred the Fire Baron leader out of his reprieve. He turned to look at the taller bearded man, frowning a little. 

He had thought he would be left alone, but clearly that wasn’t meant to be. The man in question was the oldest member of the The Fire Baron troops. The last of the last generation before he took over. Fire Barons lived wildly enough it was hard to really stay alive past sixty. Derek was the exception to the rule _somehow_. Derek was an old guard who Fire Baron was glad to have around, usually anyway. Right now he wanted to slug the guy. “Boss, you gotta let go.” 

“I’ll deal with it how I wanna.” He grumbled back, swatting the other man’s hand away. He stepped away from the grave marker, wanting to not stare at the name any longer. It wasn’t going to change anything. Oz was gone, Oz had been gone a real long time and nothing would change that. “He didn’t deserve this shit.” 

“He didn’t, but he died like a baron.” Derek offered gently back, trying to help. All it did was make Fire Baron frustrated. Dying like a Baron meant jack shit in the long term. Sure, people would remember you, but you were _dead_. 

“Doesn’t mean much, does it?” Fire Baron grumbled at his brother in arms. “Doesn’t mean we get to see him become the baron he was supposed to. I didn’t get to make the life with him I promised.” 

“He’d rather you have a good life now, kicking ass and taking names than sulking at his gravestone.” Derek answered with a almost pitying sort of smile. “The party started, meet us near bladehenge when you’re ready.” 

Fire Baron simply grunted, staying where he stood off to the side of the grave as Derek walked away. He spared the grave another cursory glance, exhaling softly. “I loved you, ya asshole. You shoulda grown up with me. You shoulda lived.” Fire Baron knew he was just talking to himself at this point, but it made him feel marginally better. 

"You shouldn't have died. Asshole." He bit out after a beat of silence. "You were- I love you. Can't even make it past tense for a second." He pushed his sunglasses up to rub at his eyes to try and stifle the threat of tears. "I don't care what Derek says, fuck him. You should be with me still."


	15. #15 - Take Me - Eddie/Lars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lars opened and closed his mouth for a moment. “I had a different idea in mind, dear friend.” 
> 
> “Which is…?” 
> 
> “Take me into your arms.” 
> 
> “Okay, we did that.” He checked off the point on one of his fingers. 
> 
> “Whisper sweet nothings in my ear.” 
> 
> “Like… the actual word nothing or like actual like sweet words like ‘nice abs’?” His gaze drifted down to Lars abs for a long moment. He was a little distracted now. “… _Nice_ abs.”

“Edward- take me.” Eddie didn’t have much of a chance to really think, suddenly he had Lars all up in his arms. He blinked rapidly now, trying to balance with Lars all up in his grill. One thing Eddie was learning was Lars breath was kind of funky and beer-y. 

“Uh, take you where exactly?” 

Lars gave Eddie a slow look. He rested his hands against Eddie’s chest, leaning in as Eddie awkwardly leaned back. “You should know by now, Edward.”

“To… Bladehenge?” He questioned in kind, not quite getting what Lars was aiming for. “Like, sure, I mean, we just gotta walk a couple steps.” He hefted Lars up and walked him over to the entrance of Bladehenge, depositing him carefully in front of it. “Ta-daaa.” 

Lars opened and closed his mouth for a moment. “I had a different idea in mind, dear friend.” 

“Which is…?” 

“Take me into your arms.” 

“Okay, we did that.” He checked off the point on one of his fingers. 

“Whisper sweet nothings in my ear.” 

“Like… the actual word nothing or like actual like sweet words like ‘nice abs’?” His gaze drifted down to Lars abs for a long moment. He was a little distracted now. “… _Nice_ abs.” 

“Then, ravish me!” He said loudly throwing his arms out wildly nearly smacking Eddie in the process. His shout decidedly stopped the activity in camp, people staring down now at the two men at the entrance. Eddie seemed more transfixed by the ever glorious abs than the actual topic of conversation at hand. 

“Huh?” Eddie glanced up now, “What did you say?” He shook his head clearing his thoughts, “Well, nice talkin’ to you, Lars. I gotta go.” He patted Lars shoulder simply before ambling off back towards the druid plow. 

Lars opened and closed his mouth soundlessly. He looked more like a gaping fish than the leader of mankind. He wasn’t alone for long as Lita ambled over to him. “I told you that wouldn’t work.” 

“Lita, you are _not_ helping.” He huffed poutily, crossing his arms over his chest and sinking into himself as the druid plow drove away. Lita snorted, giving her brother a long pitying look. 

“Have you considered hookers? I’m sure it would be much simpler, brother.”


	16. #16 - Leave Me - Val/Ophelia

Val sighed, finding herself unable to look away from the other woman. Even after the doom, even after what happened with Riggs. Val finds herself greedily drinking in Ophelia’s face. She missed that face. She had loved that face once. Now, now she wasn’t sure where she stood. She used to live to hear Ophelia excitedly talk about life, love, freedom, poetry. Now, now she felt unsure about so much shit. It sucked, it sucked something awful. “Ophelia…” 

“Val, you- just, stay with me.” She manages weakly, looking haggard from lack of sleep. Her preference for heavy eyeshadow and liner almost hides the shadows of no sleep brings to her face. Her smile is fragile enough Val almost doesn’t want to breath. “ _Please_.” 

“I’ll stay.” She amends simply. She would stay _for now_ , but she was tired. Val was so damn tired of being forgotten. Ophelia had made so many promises, but broke most of them it felt like some kind of sick joke. The universe let her find the girl who got her the most than all this shit happened. Why did she have to fall for Ophelia? 

The blonde woman set aside her razor fire bow, moving to settle down next to Ophelia on the ground. It felt like old times all over again as she wrapped her arm around the brunette woman’s shoulder and leaned in to kiss her forehead. Val nuzzled into the other woman somewhat, breathing in that familiar scent that used to send her heart in a tizzy. Now at best it was nostalgic and a little sad. 

Ophelia blinks away a few tears, offering Val a shaky smile of gratitude. Relief, gratitude, genuine love. Val kind of hated herself for not feeling the same way. Fuck. “Thank you.” 

The camo clad woman simply grunts in response, running her fingers through Ophelia’s hair wordlessly. She isn’t sure what else she can say. Maybe she wants her next words to be ‘Goodbye’. She's done with this shit, with running after Ophelia's shadow so helplessly. 

Val isn’t really sure. Maybe… she’ll figure it out later.


	17. #17 - Accept It - Mangus/Kill Master

Mangus crossed his arms over his chest, frowning down at the healer. “Well- you have to accept it.”

“I really don’t.” Kill Master stated idly, peering over his sunglasses. “I ain’t wearing this.” 

“Aw, c’mon! I- I made it!” That sentiment did make the healer’s expression soften vaguely. It was hard to be a real hard-ass when Mangus gave him that look. It was embarrassing how much of a sucker he was for Mangus. The pot-bellied man could could bat those big brown eyes at him and he'd turn into god damn putty. 

“I can tell.” He turned the flower crown around in his hands. Clearly the bassist was a bit mystified on what to really do with the gift. Wearing it was not an option, it couldn't be. He had a reputation to maintain after all. “Dunno if its my thing.” 

“It could be.” Mangus was trying to not be hurt over the thought of his boyfriend rejecting the flowers. “I mean… I picked out all the flowers for you. Y’know how long it took to learn about flower language. I had to trade like five beers to get that old book.” Somehow Kill Master was not surprised. Of course Mangus did research on what flowers represented him. It was so... _Mangus_.

The healer sighed gustily, taking off his hat to plop the crown on his head. “Ta-daaaa.”


	18. #18 - Cold - Mangus/Fire Baron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone outside the brutal legend LGBT+ server is gonna discover real fast Mangus is a group favorite, thus... so many requests involve him.

“H-How are you so warm?” Mangus questioned, his teeth chattering as he rubbed at his arms. Even now a month in he still wasn’t used to Death Clutch and its near constant snowfall. There wasn’t a day where it wasn’t snowing in some capacity. It made him miss Bladehenge. 

“Raw natural animal magnetism. Sex appeal does wonders.” Fire Baron answers easily in turn, tipping his hat back to waggle his brows at Mangus. The pot-belled man snorted a little, “Y-Yeah, right. Suuureee.” 

The Fire Baron sat up at that on his bike, squinting a little at Mangus. He leaned forward invading the other man’s space very readily. “You doubting me?” 

Mangus’ eyes widened at that, he held his palms up flat stammering in fear and from the chill equally, who knew what a Fire Baron would do if offended. A lot of murder more than likely. *ALL THE MURDER*. “N-No! I swear!” 

“I hear fucking doubt in that voice.” The Fire Baron yanked his hat back down with open determination. “I ain’t gonna tolerate that shit.” All Mangus could do was swallow, wondering if he should start praying to Ormagoden now. Were all his affairs in order? 

“L-Look-“ He started only to be yanked forward by the scruff of his shirt. The man barely got out a terrified squeak before The Baron brought them in for a kiss. After the initial surprise Mangus found himself melting into the kiss, bodily leaning into Fire Baron as it carried on.

“Woah.” He exhaled slowly when they broke away. Suddenly he felt… a lot warmer. Certainly helped along by being strewn across the other man at this point.

“Never fucking doubt me.” He stated simply, “Otherwise I’ll have to prove you wrong.”

Mangus eyed the other man’s lips. “I feel.. uh, some doubt coming on.”


	19. #19 - When I was young - Mangus/Fire Baron

Mangus leaned into the arm draped over his shoulder, smiling as the two men sat together. The moon was full tonight and the stars were so bright. Mangus felt like he could see everything from their vantage point. 

The fire baron leader had taken off his sunglasses for once, his gaze focused upwards. Those dark dangerous eyes of his that Mangus loved so dearly were taking in everything as if it was his first time really seeing the sky. Mangus was drinking in the sight of the sky and his boyfriend’s face tonight. 

Mangus knew he was a lucky guy in so many respects, but this was icing on the luck cake at this point. 

The mustached man chuckled softly. He kissed Baron’s cheek playfully, finally drawing the man’s attention back down to earth. Fire Baron blinked a little owlishly before a soft smile curled across his lips. He openly paused clearly thinking before speaking. Another rarity given the man’s natural brash nature. 

“Y’know. When I was young…” Fire Baron started, hesitating before continuing, “I used to wonder if I’d find someone I’d wanna look up at the stars with.” He licked his lips now, “And I think I found that someone in you. Thank you, for… being my babe.”


	20. #20 - I Feel Old - Kill Master/Fire Baron

He gave a slow tired kind of stretch, groaning at the pop of his back sliding into place. It was a relief as much as it was an irritant. “Fucks sake.” Clearly he had been on the bike a bit too long. He needed to walk around if he didn’t want to get stuck to the damn bike. 

“Looks like you gotta do more stretches. You’re getting all stiff. Not even the fun kind of stiff.” Fire Baron mused with a smirk, leaning back on Kill Master’s bike bed casually, watching the healer with some amusement. Kill Master knew he should chase the other man off- but company was never a bad thing. At least that was what Kill Master was telling himself. It wasn’t like he enjoyed the Fire Baron’s company _all_ that much. Rougeish bastard. 

“I feel old.” He exhaled adjusting his sunglasses tiredly, all he wanted at this point was a cold beer and some quiet time. It wasn’t happening anytime soon with those demon fucks taking over his mountain. He was going to be in extremely close quarters with Ironheade for a long ass time until this war ended. “This war shit isn’t for me.”

“War ain’t for anybody. I’ll tell you that much.” Fire Baron answered with a snort as he sat up on the bike bed. He made a ‘come over’ gesture with his index finger, grinning now. “C’mere and gimme some sugar, grandpa.” 

“You’re getting a pop in the mouth if you call me grandpa again.” The bearded man huffed, stepping over to lean down and steal a kiss.


	21. #21 - I Feel Better - Lita/Rima

Calm gentle hands settled against Lita’s forehead, gauging her temperature. Lita gave a tired sort of exhale, bonelessly laying in the mountain of furs that made up her and Rima’s bed. 

“The fever has finally broken. Thank Ormagoden’s scream.” A kiss brushed Lita’s forehead now, prompting the woman to crack open her eyes and look at the Zaulia woman. 

“I’ve been blessed with the beauty awakening as health returns to her.” Rima mused with a low laugh, she stroked her fingers along Lita’s forehead now, pushing her bangs back. “Tell me, Queen Of Ironheade, how do you feel?“

“I feel, better.” Lita answered croakily back, licking her chapped lips tiredly. “Much better.” 

“Good. I’ve worried over you this entire time.” 

Lita grunted tiredly, closing her eyes somewhat, “I told you, I would be well soon enough.” 

“A sickness is not something to laugh at, dearest.” Rima coaxed her hand along Lita’s features, taking in the pallid face before her. Earlier in the week, the Zaulia Queen had worried she would be a widow. Hearing Lita coherent was more of a relief than anything. 

“I love you.” Lita managed softly back, looking up at the woman. 

Rima’s lips curled into a smile, “I love you too, light of my sky.”


	22. #22 - Good Morning - Kill Master/Fire Baron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kill Master tries something romantic, he wonders if he made the right choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A modern day AU

Kill Master eyed the sleeping man for a long moment, wondering briefly if he should just head back to the kitchen and save himself the embarrassment of this dumb ass idea of his. After a moment he sighed, flicking on the bedroom lights as he walked carefully into the room. He didn’t want to make that much noise yet, but all these damn dishes were intent on being annoying as hell. 

“Hey, dumbass. Get the fuck up.” 

Fire Baron groaned, curling into an agitated ball. The sudden assault on his senses from the light “This better be fucking important, honey or I’ll kill you.” He slurred irritably back, swatting vainly in his husband’s direction. 

“Its real important. Sit your dumbass up.” God, Kill Master felt embarrassed already, what the hell was he doing?! He could still turn around now… 

Aw fuck it. 

He walked over to the bed, hauling Fire Baron up into a seated position before plonking the wooden tray down over Bobert’s lap. The shorter man blinked blearily, clearly baffled. He eyed the tray full of ridiculous heart shaped breakfast foods for a moment before looking back up at Kill Master. 

“What-?” 

“I made you breakfast.” Kill Master stated hurriedly, trying to tamp down on the embarrassment building up in his gut. “Eat it.” 

“Breakfast in bed? Really?” Fire Baron questioned back, eying the food a moment longer before picking up a fork. “God, you’re a sap.” The soft smile curling across his lips did at least take some of the edge out of Kill Master’s embarrassment. 

“Do you want to wear the food or eat it?” The threat was decidedly empty, given the fact he spent an embarrassingly large amount of time cutting food into heart shapes. 

“I’m eating, I’m eating.” The other man answered, “Did you- did you make yourself anything?” 

“Yeah.” He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, “Lemme go get it.”

“Do that, cause- I wanna eat with you.” He toyed with his food, not eating yet, just smiling at the other man fondly. 

A pleased sort of flush settled across Kill Master’s cheeks. “Good.”


	23. #23 - Good Choice - Fire Baron/Mangus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mangus attempts seduction in the only way he knows how.

Fire Baron’s brows quirked upwards somewhat in surprise as Mangus poked his head out of their tent, making a come hither gesture with at Baron before disappearing inside. 

“The hell?” He hesitated for a moment, decidedly baffled by the weird behavior before walking over. He looked around warily before opening the tent and stepping inside. 

He let the tent flaps snap close behind himself as he flipped his sunglasses up to see what the hell his boyfriend was doing. 

Mangus for his part had spread out across their bed, clad only in one of Baron’s leather vests, his hat and playing with a lighter. He fumbled with it, managing to catch it without dropping it on their bed.

“Y-you made a real good choice coming here.” The man stuttered, attempting open bravado as he slowly unzipped the vest, revealing the fact he was very naked under that bit of leather. 

“Oh, yeah. A real good choice.” Baron agreed with a lascivious smirk. He secured their tent closed before yanking off his pants and jumping into bed.


	24. #24 - Not Again - Ophelia/Lita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eddie was banned from brewing ever again.

Ophelia turned onto her side with a soft groan, she clutched at her head squinting at the sliver of sunlight trickling in through the opening at the top of her tent. At some point she had gotten home and half undressed. She wasn’t sure when that had been given she had been at a party earlier. Drinking definitely happened, maybe _too much_ drinking. 

“Titans be damned-“ She swore softly, squeezing her eyes shut and squirming deeper under he covers. Her squirming only made her bedmate grumble, the blonde woman swatting at Ophelia vaguely. Her strikes missed given the fact she refused to open her eyes at all. 

“Shhhh.” She hissed back at Ophelia, barring her teeth in some attempt at being threatening. 

“You shush.” Ophelia grunted, moving to bury her face against Lita’s chest. Her girlfriend automatically curled her arms around Ophelia with a boozy exhale. For once her vice like grip was more akin to a soggy noodle than death itself. “Not again… Can’t believe we did this again.” 

“I’m… gonna kill him.” Lita slurred, still clearly a little drunk even now. “He’s dead.”

“Dead as fuck.” Ophelia agreed, already mentally planning Eddie Riggs demise. His home made moonshine was a mistake and needed to be rectified immediately.


	25. #25 - Not The End - Eddie/Guardian of Metal

He coughed, choking on his blood as he curled tightly into himself. His whole mouth just tasted like rotten meat and iron at this point. He couldn’t stop shaking. He needed to stop shaking, he needed to, but he just couldn’t control his body. 

“A wretched creature dies a wretched death.” Doviculus laughed casually, using the blunt end of of his staffed weapon to push Eddie onto his back. “It is only deserving, isn’t it?” 

Eddie swallowed thickly, glaring up at the demon. “Go choke on a dick.” He slurred bitterly, trying to keep his eyes open to glare at Doviculus though his eyes just felt so heavy. Everything felt heavy and ungainly. 

Doviculus laughed, swinging downwards to bring his weapon’s end onto Eddie only to be met with a rush of lava. The demon reared back, “By the gods-“ Her was knocked back by the splash of lava burning the demon severely. His screams echoed in the air. 

“This isn’t the end.” A robed man stated more to himself than anyone else as he reformed, stepping towards the fallen roadie. He hesitated before crouching down to stroke his fingers across the half demon’s cheek. “C’mon, you can’t give up now, can ya? Who else is going to ruin that gorgeous car?” 

Eddie just laughed weakly, leaning into the hand readily. “You could, y’know. What if I’m tired of it?”

“Knowing you, ya ain’t.” He patted Eddie’s cheek roughly, adjusting his sunglasses to hide his eyes. His voice was rough with emotion, more than Eddie was used to. “Now buck up, buttercup.”


	26. #26 - Not Funny - Lita/Ophelia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lita trips, Ophelia tries not to laugh. Chaos ensues.

“Furthermore- if you just go off and disappear again I’m going to strangle you!” Lita snapped irritably at the brunette, turning whilst she was walking to glower at Ophelia. The brunette rolled her eyes, “Lita, I’m _not_ a child. I can handle myself.”

If Lita started taking after Lars in over protectiveness Ophelia was going to scream. She rested a hand on her hip, wondering what had gotten in Lita’s craw today. 

“You certainly act like one just, vanishing-“ She whipped around, walking backwards now to hold Ophelia’s gaze. “You’re a general in this army for Ormagoden’s sake-“ Whatever Lita had planned to say died on her lips as she lost her footing in the looser dirt turned to mud on the ground from a recent rainstorm. Ophelia darted forward attempting to grab Lita’s arm but was too late as the woman fell backwards into a particular large mud puddle with a startled yelp of indignation and surprise. 

Her frustration was practically palatable as the blonde sat up slowly, disgust written across her features. She turned her head slowly to scowl at her girlfriend. 

Lita Halford, Queen Of Humanity, Queen of Ironheade had taken a grand tumble into the world’s largest mud puddle. The woman who had been chewing Ophelia’s head off earlier didn’t look quite as high and mighty when doused in mud. 

“Don’t you _dare_.” 

Ophelia bit down on her bottom lip desperately. 

“Ophelia, if you laugh…” 

Ophelia gave an exaggerated shrug in response, practically gnawing on her lip now. Lita held her girlfriend’s gaze for a moment longer before slowly starting to rise from where she sat, losing her balance almost immediately and landing with another incredibly loud wet splash in the mud. 

That much was enough to finally make Ophelia crack into full on laughter. 

“It’s not funny!” The blonde barked back up at Ophelia.


	27. #27 - Just A Scratch - Lita/Ophelia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst, angst, angst

She laughs, the sound is raw and sharp- it makes Lita’s stomach twist. Ophelia’s eyes are glazed at this point. Blood is seeping between her finger tips as she clutches her arm. The stench of it makes Lita want to scream. She hates feeling this powerless, this vulnerable. She hates the way Ophelia’s smile is reassuring if not completely out of it.

“Hey, relax.” Ophelia weakly offers back, wilting further back where she’s seated. Her laughter has died down now, leaving an uncertain silence between the two of them. “Not like this hasn’t happened before.” 

“It nearly ripped your arm off!” The blonde snarled back, bristling openly now as she pries Ophelia’s hand away from the wound to assess the damage. The split of flesh from bone makes the blonde want to rip Lionwhyte’s head clean off of his shoulders. 

“Ormagoden’s breath-“ She swears lowly under her breath, struggling to unwind the roll of bandages. Ophelia doesn’t protest, which is the more worrying sign. After some struggling she manages to start wrapping up the injury.

“It’s just a scratch.” Ophelia breathes out, “Just a scratch.” 

Lita snaps her gaze upwards, aggressively leaning forward to kiss the other woman silent. Ophelia’s surprise at the kiss falls away into an encouragement of the kiss.


	28. #28 - What Have I done - Ophelia/Rima

“In my estimation the Son of Riggnarok has made a grave error.” 

Ophelia had to look up from her carving at Rima suddenly speaking up. The ever serious woman wasn’t one to mince words, much less waste them. Ophelia toyed with the knife in her grasp uncertainly, arching a brow back at the painted woman. 

“And that would be-?” She questioned in turn, trying to slow down her heart. Rima was gorgeous and Ophelia could already feel herself sweating the longer the other woman looked at her. _’I’m dating Eddie, I’m dating Eddie, I’m dating Eddie.’_ She mentally chanted to herself, wishing things weren’t so, complicated now. Eddie was gone so often and it was easy to duck into the jungles to avoid the judging stares of Ironheade. The Razor Girls had forgiven her, but… not many other people had. 

Rima leveled her with an amused look. “He does not appreciate you. He takes you for granted.” 

“Eddie’s allowed to travel…” She answered with a shrug, chewing at her bottom lip nervously. “I’m not just- I’m not going to make him stay here.” Rima snorted nosily at that, shaking her head.

“True companions go with one another. He should not expect you to wait for him.” Battle hardened hands settled against Ophelia’s shoulders, “You deserve the freedom to go. Be free.” 

“Y-yeah.” Ophelia knew she was turning bright red at this point. She set her knife aside carefully, licking her lips as she leaned forward. She was more than surprised when Rima moved closer as well. The two women met for a kiss, one that made Ophelia lose her hesitation. When the kiss broke, Ophelia found herself entangled with Rima. She found herself kissing the other woman again eagerly. 

Only later when laying naked next to Rima staring up at the night sky over head, would she wonder, _’What have I done?’_


	29. #29 - Not Listening - Kill Master/Eddie

“Riggs, are you listening to a god damn word I’m saying?” 

Eddie grinned back at his boyfriend, leaning forward to pluck Kill Master’s hat off of his head. “Not really. I was too busy lookin’ at how hot you are.” The bassist gave a disapproving snort, grabbing his hat back out of Eddie’s hand. 

He set it back on his own head giving Eddie a long annoyed look. Eddie’s flirty smile was cute but also _aggravating_. Eddie was never going to learn to play the bass at this rate. “I’m trying to show you something here.”

Eddie sidled a little closer, until their knees were touching. Making Kill Master very suddenly aware of how close of a proximity this bass lesson had put them in. “How about I show you somethin’ else instead?” 

“If you say your dick-“ Kill Master’s threat is cut off with a kiss. The bassist would be annoyed after they finished making out. Grudges came after kissing.


	30. #30 - It Was Great - Eddie/Lars

Lars gives a slow breathy exhale as he lays next to the roadie. He slowly blinks before turning to face the larger man. The smug expression on Eddie’s face makes the blonde man turn a little pink. Lars knows already he’s going to be very sore the next day and he’s going to enjoy it very much. This is what he had been looking for. A dry spell of severals had not changed his need for a hard fuck in the least. 

“So, what did you think?” Eddie questioned, maybe a bit _too_ cockily. He propped his cheek in his palm, eyes trailing along Lars’ exposed body. Lars wants to be looked at like that more often. Regularly, even. 

“It- was,” He was finding it hard to really articulate in the moment. He coaxes a hand through his own hair, hoping it isn’t too out of sorts. Lita would immediately know something had happened if his hair was remotely messy. “Great. Fantastic.” 

The roadie snorted a little, moving now to give Lars a quick kiss. The blonde man readily curled his arms around the dark haired man’s neck, pulling him in closer to deepen the kiss. When they parted for air, Eddie clearly had to tease a little. “Hopefully that ain’t just from you not getting laid in awhile.”

“Shush, I do not compliment without meaning it.” He toys with a strand of Eddie’s hair, smiling at the roadie. “Are you up for another round?”

The larger man laughs at that, waggling his eyebrows. “Uh, hell yeah.”


	31. #31 - Ghosts - Ateulia/Ormagoden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now for a more historical pairing!

Could one fall in love with someone they had only seen through cage bars? Had only glimpsed in shadows when brought out by your captor? 

Could you love someone you had a hand in destroying? Could you love someone you would never have the chance to speak to? 

Ateulia was not sure, she couldn’t answer any of these, she wasn’t sure if she could answer much of anything now. Her world has shrunk so significantly once again.

From a gilded cage prodded by The First One’s for their amusement to being utterly alone in the world. The landscape once lush with life, was desolate, dead silent beyond her own sobs. It was only Ateulia set upon an out cropped rock, bare and cold left in a world of nothingness. A world barren of what she once loved so dearly. 

She cried until her throat was red and raw, she cried until she ran out of water in her body, she cried until she could not speak. 

Ateulia cried for herself, Ateulia cried for ghosts of what could have been.


	32. #32 - New Place - Eddie/Fire Baron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving day is always an emotional day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU! Eddie & Fire Baron are a huge pair of dorks here.

He gave a slow exhale as his eyes swept over the apartment. At this point it was a sea of unopened boxes, sisccors, box cutters, along with thrown aside odds and ends. Eddie leaned a little against the doorframe, finding himself unable to stop a smile from forming. Not that he’d want to stop it honestly. All of this was so new and strange still in a way. 

After years of apartment hopping, after years of living hand to mouth…. they finally made it. A place they could call their own. 

A home of their own. 

“You gonna hog the doorway all day or are we gonna actually start unpacking?” The other man’s voice jarred Eddie from his thoughts, making the man turn to face the sunglasses clad man. When Fire Baron saw his expression, the shorter man’s brows knit together in concern. The roadie gave a watery kind of laugh, “Uh, sorry- sorry.” 

“You okay-?” 

“I’m feelin’… emotional. Sorry.” 

“Hey.” He reached out to catch Eddie’s hand in his own, offering it a squeeze. He stepped a little closer to embrace the roadie. “C’mon, emotional is fine. We’re in the big leagues now, hot stuff. A house, a fuckin’ stupid ass front lawn I need to burn to a crisp, annoyin’ neighbors to horrify, the works. It’s our big weird future.” 

Eddie snorted at that, wiping at his eyes. “We are not burnin’ the law.” 

“Can I set those ugly fucking gnomes on fire?” 

“Sure. Just try to keep the horrifyin’ to a low level, firebug.” Eddie dipped in to nuzzle the other man, closing his eyes at the feeling of Bobert- Fire Baron’s fingers running through his hair. 

“I can’t make any promises. I will make an attempt at least. Just for you.”


	33. #33 - It's My Job - Kill Master/Guardian Of Metal

“Can’t believe you’re still a dick.” Kill Master groaned irritably, rolling onto his side. The water bed felt strange even now in the overly hot caverns that made up the Guardian’s home. The sloshing paired with the burning heat was just... weird contrasts Kill Master wasn't sure what to do with. “Some shit don’t change do it?” 

The Guardian rolled his eyes, idly smacking the bearded man’s back. “Look whose talking, you’re still living in that mountain. You hermit.” 

“Ey, I ain’t just on the mountain anymore. I’m helping with that rebellion now.” 

“With that idiot who gets demon flesh in his bumpers?” The Guardian questioned, peering over his sunglasses. Even in the nude, he insisted on wearing his sunglasses in bed. Kill Master tried not to dwell on that fact too much.

“Yeah.” 

Kill Master’s confirmation earned a thoughtful sound from the dark haired man. “Kinda surprised, didn’t think you’d do much asides from sulk on yer mountain. Got scared off by that Lionwhyte fucker.” 

“It’s my fucking job, Oz. Course I’m gonna help.” He stated a bit sharply, surprising even himself with how defensive he felt on it. “Lionwhyte or not, they’re… my people.” 

“Alright, alright.” He held a hand up in surrender. That was enough to make the healer relax marginally once again. “Sorry, love.” 

“S’alright.” He exhaled, turning back towards the other man. He reached out to stroke his thumb across Oz's cheek. “Lets just use that flappy ass mouth of yours for something better, alright?”


	34. #34 - Teacher - Fire Baron/Guardian Of Metal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wild flirting ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on ch 14's AU. Oz is/was a Fire Baron to be.

He settled his hand against Oz’s back to steady the other teenager as they rode together, they weren’t technically old enough to ride any bikes- but rules were meant to be broken. Bobert knew how to ride from borrowing his cousins bike a few times. It wouldn’t be too hard to teach Oz. 

Maybe he also wanted to flirt _a little_. He’d impress his crush and have a new partner in crime. Two birds, one stone? Two stones, one bird? Whatever that saying was it applied here. 

“Just keep balanced like that, y’see?” 

“Yeah- yeah.” Oz steadied himself awkwardly, digging the heel of his boot into the dirt as he looked up at the standing teenager. “Its all about… balance and knowing how to turn, right?” 

“Yeah! Like… treat it like an extension of your body, man. It’s about turning with the bike.” 

“Mhmm.” Oz bit at his bottom lip, looking past his overly large sunglasses. He leaned forward a little, “So If I wanna ride harder I gotta go further?” 

“Yeah, yeah!” Bobert found himself leaning forward a little as well, his hand drifting upwards across Oz’s back. “Just like that, you just gotta get this shit in motion-“ 

“I’d rather you kiss me, you bloody flirt.” Oz grinned cheekily up at Bobert, stunning the older teenager somewhat. “You’ve had your hands all over me and teasing ain’t fair.” 

“Uh.” He was stunned for a moment before moving forward quickly to crush his lips against the other teenagers. 

Well, so much for just flirting.


	35. #35 - Liar - Lita/Ophelia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Broken promises always cause problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the sad tiny Ophelia & Lita

“Will we always be together?” The question is a hesitant one. A question asked whilst the two pre-teen girls lay together in the grassy field. The call of Raptor Elks in the distance is what breaks the silence between them initially. The two laugh somewhat, watching the creature lope by, before they meet each other’s eyes and fall silent again. Lita stares at the sky, laying on her back as Ophelia curls into the tall grass on her side.

“Why are you asking that?” Lita questions finally, turning to lay on her side and meet Ophelia’s gaze. The slightly younger girl toys with a dandelion nervously, chewing on her bottom lip. She has a million questions she wants to ask, but not the words to use for them. “Well, I just… I wanna know.” 

“We are.” Lita answers with some faint exasperation. At eleven she’s decidedly dead-set on her world view. “You’re my girlfriend, nothing is going to change that.” 

Ophelia nods quietly, “Okay.” 

“I mean it.” The blonde snorts a little scooting forward to drape her arms around Ophelia. “I love you.” The brunette’s expression brightens, she moves into Lita’s embrace, pressing her cheek against Lita’s shoulder. “I’m always going to be here for you, okay?”

“You better.” Ophelia giggled, smiling against the fabric of Lita’s shirt. 

—— 

“Lair!” She roared, hand clenched into a fist as she swings forward. The sea is screaming around her, a million voices with too many words. Ophelia has all the words she needs. “You’ve always been a liar!” 

“Ophelia-“ Lita stumbles back, losing her balance as the drowned woman bears down on her. Her voice joins the others in the cacophony of sound and meaningless.


	36. #36 - Cheater - Lita/Rima

Rima gave a soft growl, rolling over the top of Lita. The queen of the zaulia straddled the blonde woamn, pinning her arms over her head. “You cheated.” 

Lita managed to look somewhat smug whilst being pinned in the grass. She gave what she could of a shrug given her position. It was a little hard to do as much since Rima was equal parts agitated and amused. Both options Lita found more arousing than she should.

“Cheated?” Playing innocent only made Rima more riled up, which was part of the fun. 

“You know what you did.” Rima narrowed her eyes bringing their faces close together. Their lips were on the edge of touching. If she leaned upwards she could kiss Rima so, so, so easily. The temptation was tantalizing to say the very least. 

“Which is-?” Lita arched her brows back, trying to suppress a smirk and failing immensely. She enjoyed riling up her wife, especially when it lead to this sort of aggressive. 

Rima growled a bit more loudly, dipping in to aggressively kiss Lita. The blonde gave a pleased sound, gladly kissing Rima back, shifting to curl her legs around the other woman’s waist to tug her down. 

Cheating had its place in life, clearly.


	37. #37 - Thief - Mangus/Eddie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caught in the act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A modern AU!
> 
> Homeless Mangus pick pocketed Eddie, romance ensues in the future!

“I dunno what the fuck your deal is.” He yanked his wallet out of the other man’s hand, snarling as he held it against his chest. To say he was pissed off was an understatement. If the man got any madder he’d melt any snow nearby. “But you don’t do _this_.” 

The pot bellied man openly winced shrinking into himself. He held his coat more closely to his body half afraid he was going to have his ass kicked. It wouldn’t be the first time it had happened. Usually it didn’t happen from his marks, he was usually faster and smarter than this. The cold of winter settling down over the city had slowed him down enough that he was clumsy today. Clumsy, awkward and slow. Easy enough to follow to boot. 

Today was a disaster. 

“Look- I’m, I’m desperate here.” Mangus answered weakly in turn, shame colored his tone as he avoided the muscular man’s gaze. He didn’t want to openly just come out and say it. He had some pride left. 

“I just, I just wanna eat today. I hate doing this, but- I don’t have anything else.” He didn’t expect to be chased into his own alleyway. He didn’t expect his mark to just straight up confront him opposed to purely attack him. Maybe he had gotten too comfortable in this alleyway? Maybe he needed to move on? 

Well move on after getting his ass kicked. Being homeless fucking sucked.

The larger man exhaled slowly, tucking his wallet away and rubbing his face. The anger in his body slowly started to drop away. “…Just come with me, I’ll buy you some food, alright?” 

“…For real?” Mangus questioned, finally glancing at the other man’s face, relaxing just marginally now. 

“For real.” The dark haired man, rubbed at his cheek tiredly, “I’m Eddie by the way.” He extended his hand for a handshake. 

Mangus eyed him for a moment before meeting that extended hand. “Mangus.” 

“Lets get some god damn pizza, Mangus. We both need it.”


	38. #38 - Closer - Lita/Rima/Val

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! A side character appears!
> 
> Val is a Razor Girl who gives players a side mission in game to take out experimented on Raptor Elk.

“Three Queens seems almost like overkill.” Val mused casually with a cocky sort of smile, bright eyes watching the two women before her. Their tent flap doorway was open allowing some moonlight to trickle inside, illuminating the two women laying together. Beyond the moon a lantern flickered with the stray night time breeze. “Think anyone is gonna complain about the lack of kings?” 

“They can complain however they wish.” Rima stated in kind, reaching out to pull Val’s headband off of her. The dirty blonde just laughed, shaking her hair out to compensate for headband hair. “But they cannot stop me from joining with both of you.” 

“We’re getting married tomorrow.” Lita repeated more for herself than anyone else, still clearly in shock. she placed a hand against her chest, “Two ceremonies…” 

“It woulda been three if I went with my colony’s ideas.” Val tossed back with another sharp laugh, reaching out to close the tent. Once it was secured she yanked her camouflage patterned raglan shirt off, chucking it off to the side. “But noooo, we can’t go hunting demons three times in one day. That’d be too hard.” 

Lita aimed a lazy kick in Val’s direction, missing entirely and earning some amusement from both her brides to be. 

“We have a feast from both parties already planned, alongside those demonic hunts, anymore and I’d keel over.” 

“Lita is correct, I’d rather you both have energy for after.” Finally Rima’s hands reached out to pull Val into bed properly. Lita turned where she lay to undress the other blonde woman. 

“Oooh, real promising.” Val mused, grinning a little at the wandering hands. “Now I’ll be even more excited to be Queen Number Three.” She was silenced swiftly with a kiss from Rima, followed by Lita gently taking off her hoop earrings. 

“Val, for once in your life, hush.” Lita sighed in the low lighting of their tent, pulling both women closer to her now.


	39. #39 - That's A new smell - Eddie/Kill master

“Well if that ain’t a new smell, I dunno what is.” Kill Master stated with a wince, waving his hand through the air to dismiss the smell entirely. “The hell did you fall into Riggs?” 

“Don’t ask.” Eddie sighed, “Can I borrow your shower? The rest are occupied down at camp and I am not divin’ into a fuckin’ open body of water again.” 

“You’re lucky you still got a nut sack after goin’ in that part of the ocean.” The older man chuckled dryly, motioning Eddie to head into the inner sanctum of the cave. A natural hot spring dwelled deep within the cave system, one Kill Master liked to keep to himself for obvious reasons. “Go in, I don’t wanna smell ya anymore.” 

Eddie rolled his eyes somewhat, “Yeah, yeah.” He waved Kill Master off disappearing into the cave. Kill Master picked up his beer, twisting off the lid to take a sip. It was a nice enough distraction from the idle idea of Eddie Riggs shirtless.  
’Now aint the time to be lusting after him. He’s using your shower cause he doesn’t have anywhere else to go.’ He reminded himself firmly, sparing the cave entrance one last glance before focusing on tuning his strings and getting a bit buzzed. 

He lost enough time he didn’t notice Eddie’s exit from the cave, much less the fact the other man was very shirtless and very wet, or walking behind his podium. A pair of muscular arms wrapped around his shoulders, Eddie’s breath tickling his ear. 

“Do I smell any better?” He chuckled lowly kissing Kill Master’s ear playfully. The older man choked a little. 

“I- Uh.” 

“I’m gonna go to the bath, and you better join me.” Eddie teased lowly, biting Kill Master’s earlobe teasingly before he pulled away. Kill Master could finally turn in his chair to actually look at the roadie. Eddie was very shirtless and very damp, his long hair twisted into a loose ponytail. At best he wore a towel around his waist. 

“Don’t keep a guy waitin’, KM.”


	40. #40 - It's Broken - Mangus/Fire Baron

“Aw man.” Mangus turned his smashed headphones over in his hand. “I don’t think I can salvage this with tape…” 

“Lemme see.” Fire Baron leaned over to investigate. Mangus sighed, handing the headphones over to his boyfriend. He rubbed at his face tiredly, “Everything is gonna be so loud now. Dang.” He covered his ears in preparation already wary of the outside loudness of his and his boyfriend’s tent. Mangus always got a bit overstimulated when he didn’t have his headphones which made focusing hard. 

“I can fix this.” Fire Baron stated simply, tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth. “I just need some time.” 

Mangus nodded, a small smile curling across his lips. “I hope you can, I like those headphones, y’know.” If anyone understood his need for headset, it was Fire Baron. The man wore sunglasses for a reason. 

“Trust me, I got this.” Fire Baron answered with a lazy wave of his free hand. 

——

When Mangus returned to the tent later, he would find his headset perfectly fixed with a leather ribbon tied around the microphone. He had to laugh a little at Fire Baron’s addition of fire decals on the sides. 

“What a dork.” He exhaled softly, happily placing the headphones back over his head.


	41. #41 - Lucky - Mangus/Lars

“Sometimes I must wonder, just how I ended up so lucky to be with you.” 

Those words startled Mangus from his idle doze, the pot-bellied man blinking blearily. “Huh-?” He looked to his boyfriend more than a little confused. 

“You’ve brought me so much joy, beloved.” Lars moved a little closer, draping his arm over Mangus’ side, pulling the man against him. “Engineer or not, I couldn’t ask for anyone better. Because I’ve found the best.” 

Mangus gave a nervous twitterpetted sort of giggle, clearly unused to this much praise even after dating Lars for this long. “Oh- geeze, Lars.” 

The blonde man moved in to pepper Mangus face with kisses, making the mustached man laugh and happily return the attention. 

“You better not be like… bribing me for something, Lars.” He joked casually in turn. 

“If I was bribing you, beloved. It would involve something a bit more drastic.” Lars’ lips quirked into a smirk as a hand settled on Mangus crotch playfully. The pot-bellied man gave a slight squeak at that, sinking further back into their bed. 

So much for a nap.


	42. #42 - Was That For Me? - Eddie/Mangus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A silly AU! 
> 
> Eddie & Mangus as highschool sweethearts

"Are- these for me?” Mangus questioned quietly, chewing at his bottom lip as the other teenager held his hands out. Out of anything the shaggy haired teenager expected, it wasn’t a box of chocolate and flowers. He and Eddie had a routine by now, this was new. They would walk to school together every morning, chat about any tests or local gossip and hold hands. 

“Uh, who else would they be for?” Eddie huffed a bit defensively, dark eyes avoiding Mangus gaze for now. Red was creeping up along his cheeks and face now. Mangus had to admit it was kind of cute. He was used to Eddie being the most confident person in their group. Now… now he was acting like the actual fourteen year old he was. “Course they’re for you.” 

Mangus hesitated before taking the gifts out of Eddie’s hands. He had to sniff the flowers first. How could he not? “How did you know my favorite flower?” It was pretty girly to have a favorite flower, at least according to their friends, but Mangus didn’t care. dandelions were beautiful in all shapes and forms far as Mangus was concerned. He always liked both types. The young golden kind and the kind ready to blow away.

“You mentioned it ‘fore.” Eddie muttered still clearly nervous and embarrassed in equal measure. He pushed his glasses up somewhat, trying to stop the taped together monstrosities from sliding down the bridge of his nose any further. “I mean, we’re- boyfriends now, sooo…” He waved a hand awkwardly.

“Yeah, we are.” He couldn’t stop a smile from spreading across his lips, “Boyfriends.” He stepped forward to give Eddie a quick peck.


	43. #43 - Bring It - Eddie/Guardian Of Metal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another AU!
> 
> Eddie is ascended, gets to live with Oz as never dying spirit of metal.

Eddie exhaled haggardly, hunched heavily into himself as he tightened his grasp on his axe. “I’m getting way too god damn old for this, Oz.” He brushed the sweat from his brow with his free hand, half ready to call it. 

Even with his extended life, he still tired out faster than Oz. Maybe it was his body still adjusting? Maybe he'd never be as lively as Oz was? Eddie had no idea and figured it was better not to dwell. 

“I’m centuries older than you, brat.” He chuckled lowly back examining his nails casually. He reformed from lava into a standing shape. “Are you going to give in now-?” 

Eddie snorted, shaking his head and charging forward at the demi-god. The Guardian held his spot, at best looking over his nails. He dissolved into lava when Eddie’s axe came down, leaving the larger man stumbling where he stood. Eddie swore a little, knowing the sparring was over by now. Eddie couldn’t complain too much, it was about time to relax anyway. 

Oz laughed lowly reforming around his lover, wrapping his arms around the other demi-god’s neck. “Gotcha.” He nuzzled into Eddie’s neck with a laugh. 

“Yeah, yeah.”


	44. #44 - It's On - Lita/Rima

She leapt forward, practically snarling now as she scrabbled for some sense of purchase on the rocky face of the wall. Lita laughed at the other woman’s struggle as she ran. She wove around the occasional pieces of fallen rubble, and odd bits of loose bones amongst the tall grass. The blonde could hear Rima catching up by now. If anyone knew the jungle, it was the Queen of the Zaulia. Lita needed an advantage if she was going to avoid being found.

Lita climbed up the rough surface of the temple’s front, squeezing past the decorative gate to duck into the inner workings. With some maneuvering she found a hiding place. She pressed her back against the chilly stone walls, quieting her breathing as she listened. 

Even with Rima’s natural stealth, Lita could still make out the sound of her lover’s accessories jingling here and there. Before long Rima scaled the temple, the patter of her footsteps were easy enough to pick up on the stone. She sucked in her breath, waiting until Rima got closer to pounce out of the shadows, throwing her arms around Rima’s neck. The brunette gave a quiet gasp, managing to not tip over out of pure instinct. 

Lita peppered the other woman’s neck with kisses, “Got you.” 

“It seems you have.” She laughed lowly, turning in Lita’s grasp to kiss her fully. “I’ll get you next time.” 

Lita smiled widely now, “I know you will.”


	45. #45 - Get Off - Mangus/Kill Master

Mangus managed what could easily be called a nervous laugh, scrunching into himself awkwardly as he ran a hand along Kill Master’s back. The cramped area of the booth gave them more privacy than the rest of the encampment did. 

“You sure this is a good idea?” 

“Not the worst one I’ve ever had.” The bearded man mused idly, “Best one I had was dating you.” 

Mangus giggled a little before coughing into his hand to try and mask it with a manlier sound. “Uh, yeah! Totally.”

“Your laugh is real cute.” Kill Master mused, dipping in to kiss the other man’s neck. “All of you is real cute.” Mangus groaned softly, eyes closing as he leaned back a little, his butt bumping against the sound booth behind him. “You’re gorgeous.” 

“Psh, you’re crazy.” Mangus laughed softly, “Have you like, uh, looked in a mirror. Now that’s gorgeous.” He paused before adding, “That being you, who’s like really good looking.”

Kill Master snorted at that, peppering the smaller man’s face with kisses. “I’m wondering if your cock is gonna be just as cute.” 

Mangus gave a completely dignified noise. So dignified one could describe it as a squeak. The squeak only made Kill Master more bold. “I’m going to fuck you into this table, hard enough I’m going to need to heal you later myself. Just to make sure I didn’t miss anything.” 

Before Mangus could muster up a reply, the radio buzzed to life from the table they were leaning heavily into.

“Hey, Mangus, sorry to bust up the party but- uh, get off the mic. We can hear you.” Eddie sounded equally apologetic, amused and vaguely embarrassed. “If you’re gonna fuck, maybe not in the sound booth. Thanks.”


	46. #46 - Once - Rima/Val

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Val doesn't back down, Rima admires that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of Val!

She had been in love once. Only once. 

Her people needed her more than she needed love. Rima was aware enough of her duties as Queen to ignore the idea of being with anyone seriously. The Mating Ritual was a different thing in itself, a way to bring more warriors into the fold. A way to prove a selected partner was worthy of a Zaulia. 

It was merely for population increase, not much else as far as Rima was concerned. Yet…

This odd woman with camouflage stood before her, chin jutted out, her hands balled into fists at her side- determination written so clearly across her features Rima felt her heart leap. A fierce spirit unshaken by standards set for her by Ironheade. Much less willing to back off from a challenge given to her by the Zaulia. 

“Do you accept my request?” 

Rima tilted her head, eying the blonde woman with interest. Val, Val, Val, Val… A name Rima intended to memorize. A name she planned to have on her lips more in the future. 

Maybe. 

Maybe, she could try love again. 

“Yes, I do.” Rima found herself smiling somewhat.


	47. #47 - Twice - Eddie/Kill Master

Kill Master wasn’t one for sentimentality, at least that’s what he told himself. He was a healer, but he didn’t view life as a sacred gift that must be saved at all cost or whatever the fuck. 

You lived.

You died. 

The end.

There was definitely shit in the middle of all of that, but you made life what you wanted. The Titans didn’t really care much anymore. Ormagoden couldn’t do much for anyone. You made life what you could and dealt with it.

He kept his life simple, on the mountain with his men, drinking, talking shit, tending to the spiders. Simple was better than whatever the fuck was going on away from his mountain. 

Then, then, God Damn Eddie Riggs appeared. He appeared, and made everything so complicated Kill Master wanted to _scream_. He wanted to scream for a few reasons.   
1\. Eddie Riggs was gorgeous and life wasn’t fucking fair.   
2\. Eddie Riggs made Kill Master laugh, and feel embarrassingly giddy like he was a dumb teenager again.   
3\. Eddie Riggs freed humanity and everyone wanted a piece of that.   
4\. Eddie Riggs was literally Riggnarok’s son. 

Apparently the Titan’s were dicks who wanted to laugh at Kill Master’s stupid teenaged choices of crushes. So here they gave him a man he could maybe be with, who was also the son of his teenage crush. Twice over he fell for a Riggs. He had a type.

The Titans were cruel and unusual bastards. Kill Master was going to have a god damn word with them when he died. 

For now, for now he was going to awkwardly try to navigate this weird shit. Maybe kiss Eddie Riggs right on the god damn mouth if he had the chance. He was going to kiss Eddie until the roadie was breathless, flushed and starry eyed. 

Titans be damned, he was going to use his sentimentality to get laid.


	48. #48 - Where Am I? - Fire Baron/Lars

“The hell-“ Fire Baron fumbled to sit up finding himself wobbly and disconnected from everything in the moment. He was having a hard time focusing on much of anything. The world was a sea of endless colors, strange sounds, and scents all colliding into Fire Baron at once. He was finding it hard to really think. 

The more he tried to move, the more he realized he was as uncoordinated as a baby put on a motorbike. He swore, managing at best to sit up before falling back onto his side.

“The fuck happened?!” 

“Hold still.” A warm hand settled on the baron’s bare arm, coaxing the man to relax. “I’m here for you.”

“The fuck are you?” Fire Baron questions, the sharp accusations he has on hand melting away at the oddly comforting warmth the other man provides with his touch. The gentle touch is making the world clear up enough for Fire baron to actually look over at the other presence. He was gifted with the vision of a very hot shirtless blonde man. Hell yeah. 

The blonde man simply smiled back at Fire Baron, offering him his fallen sunglasses. Fire Baron hadn’t even realized he lost his sunglasses. He must be really out of it… “I’m Lars.” 

“Lars, s’nice name.” Fire Baron grunted as he took his glasses, sliding them back on, relieved to have added protection from the chaos around them. “Real fitting for a hot guy like you.” 

Lars laughed lowly at that, “Flattery! I did not realize I would be flirted with today.” He helped Fire Baron slowly sit up. His hand stayed firmly against the other man’s back, propping Fire Baron up somewhat.

“Dunno how, you look like a hot piece of ass. You should get hit on endlessly.” The Fire baron made a helpful gesture at Lars abs, making the man snort. Lars simply continued to help Fire Baron back onto his feet. “Not many come here.” 

“The hell not? You’re here.” 

“Its best they don’t.” Lars continued, his smile softening a little. “Everyone has much better things to do. Come now.” Once Fire Baron was steady, Lars lead him forward through the foggy flurry of colors. 

“I could do you, if you’d like.” He offered Lars a helpful finger gun, earning another laugh in turn. 

“You _could_ , but, last I checked you were fighting a war.” Lars continued walking, taking them to the edge of something… everything suddenly funneled from cacophony of sounds and sights into pure black. The blackness was only marred by a white flicking edge. Lars came to a stop, in front of it, smiling a little sadly now. Fire Baron frowned at the edge somewhat, before his brain caught up with what Lars said.

“Yeah- wait… how do you know that?” Fire Baron paused, openly surprised. He had never seen this guy before, he sure as hell would remember someone this hot in Ironeheade. 

“I know quite a few things.” Lars answered easily, “Like the fact you should be getting home now, Warrior.” 

“Yeah, where the fuck am I-“ Baron stumbled forward falling into the blackness, through the flickering edge. 

He jerked forward with a sharp gasp, heart hammering against his ribcage as Kill Master loomed over him. The Baron could see his men, Eddie, and other Ironheade warriors lingering nearby, all of them looked worried. 

“Thank fuck.” The healer muttered, relief written across his features as he reached out to steady Fire Baron. His cool hands pressing against Fire Baron’s forehead experimentally. “How are you feeling?”

Fire Baron blinked slowly, taking in the scene with clear confusion. “Like shit.” 

Kill Master exhaled slowly, shoulders sagging. He cupped a hand around his mouth calling out to the crowd. “He’s fine.” 

The assessment earned some cheers from the warriors, along with the other barons rushing forward openly relieved themselves. Even with the boom of voices and noises, Fire Baron found himself still stuck on that blonde.

What was his name…? 

His confusion was set on the wayside for now, as he attempted to calm his men, and openly annoy Kill Master. “Nothing can fucking kill me!” More cheers rang out as Kill Master covered his face with a hand in annoyance. Fire Baron merely laughed, letting whatever lingering thoughts of a mysterious blonde fall away.


	49. #49 - Better Idea

“Getting a better idea of what an engineer is?” Mangus questioned with a faint smirk. Lars breathed heavily, wilted into Mangus. His hair was stuck to the back of his neck and face at this point. 

Normally getting this sweaty would frustrate him to no end. But right now, he had… other matters to think of. Primarily the feeling of Mangus’s fingers inside of him. His knees quivered as Mangus thrusted into him again. The movement so lurid and practiced it made Lars feel like he would burst apart at any second. He wanted more of this brilliant man. 

“I- I think I’m getting some idea.” He moaned, arching his hips upwards wantonly. “Please- please keep educating me. I need more.” 

“Course, Lars. Anything for you.” Mangus hummed easily back.


	50. #50 - Thirst - Eddie/Kill Master

Kill Master pulled his hat over his face in frustration. Of course, of course Riggnarok had a handsome son. Of course that son was ticking off all of Kill Master’s preferences. Eddie Riggs was attractive, presumably straight and live wasn’t all that fair. First he had a crush on Riggnarok when he was a teenager, now he was pining after his son. The healer had to wonder why this had to happen. 

His own lust hadn’t helped anything. He had a few awkward nights of waking up more than a little aroused with his dreams lingering at the edges of his mind. Distant flashes of Eddie on his knees, Eddie mouth on Kill Master’s bare body, of those strong hands touching him. All of it was driving the healer a little mad. His men had noticed, which lead to a fair share of teasing. If he hadn’t taken an oath he would have broken a bottle over a few heads.

“Fuck me.” He grumbled into the safety of his hat, sinking back onto his bike. He refused to admit he might be sulking. He was not sulking. He was not sulking, no damned way. Nor was he pining after anyone. “Just, fuck me.” 

His hat was flipped up, bringing Kill Master face to face with the man on his mind. “If you’re gonna ask so nicely, I might as well.” A soft smirk curled across Eddie’s lips as he dipped in to brush his lips teasingly against Kill Master’s own. 

The healer’s breath caught in the back of his throat. He surged forward catching Eddie in a full kiss, cupping the roadie’s cheek in his hand as they deepened the kiss. Eddie broke the kiss to nuzzle into Kill Master's cheek gently. "Don't keep me waiting."


	51. Bonus - Lita/Rima & Eddie/Kill Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bonus chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter with bonuses I've written for this prompt fic. Since I wrote two variations on some chapters.

#43- Bring it - Lita/Rima

Her heart was hammering in her chest as she held her halberd forward, eyes locked on the other woman. 

The usual near expressionless mask Rima wore during battle was decidedly gone in place a feral smirk. She was crouched low, a simple knife held in hand. Rima was all lean muscle, a killing machine born and raised in the humid jungle. Everything about her stance spoke of expertise in battle. She looked like she could pounce in a moment’s notice and never lose her footing. 

Lita swallowed thickly, tightening her grip on the halberd. She was torn between being mildly fearful or very aroused in the moment. Sparring was Rima was already a very sexy mistake in the making. 

Lita managed to keep her expression from showing her panic, simply extending a hand motioning for Rima to come at her. 

“Bring it.” 

\----

#23 - Good Choices - Eddie/Kill Master

 

He leaned back lazily, partially propped up along the rows of fur that made up his bed. He knew he should probably start the day, but he was a little distracted. He was still getting used to permanent company in his bed. Eye candy was occasional given the life style, but regularly company was new. He wanted to bask in it a little longer before making his usual rounds around Bladehenge. He had people to check in on and dumb ass headbangers to heal. Motherfuckers always ended up fighting Steel Quill Urchins and somehow getting their asses kicked. Kill Master would never understand how or whys of that. 

Kill Master traced his hand across the other man’s bare shoulder, smiling somewhat at the sight. Eddie had curled close against him sometime last night, head lulled into a pillow, his breathing even and slow. Eddie usually wasn’t much of a deep sleeper, but after the last few busy days, the bassist couldn’t blame him for being out cold. 

“Y’know, I think… I love you.” He admitted softly. “Dunno if I can say it when you’re awake, but, I’ll say it here and now.” He brushed his thumb across Eddie’s cheek, enjoying the scritch of the other man’s five a clock shadow. Eddie’s nose wrinkled slightly, but the man didn’t really react beyond that. Sleep had the man wrapped comfortably away from reality. Far enough away he didn’t hear his lover’s voice. 

“Try not to die, Riggs. Think I wanna spend the rest of my life with you.” He shifted a little closer to kiss Eddie’s forehead gently. He didn’t want this to go away. He didn’t want to lose this.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Day Where You Feel Better (A Ghost In The Back Of Your Closet)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054178) by [callmedok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmedok/pseuds/callmedok)




End file.
